


Confessions

by arianatwycross



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianatwycross/pseuds/arianatwycross
Summary: Ron and Hermione take turns confessing their thoughts after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Romione fanfiction so please be kind! Its mostly fluff and smut, but I hope to continue adding various moments I think they would both experience post-war. Enjoy!

He’s not quite sure what's different about today but it doesn’t seem as debilitating to be watching Harry and Hermione attempt to play chess. 

The last few weeks, everyone had been immersed in post-battle clean up, funerals and grief. Most nights everyone would retreat to the irrespective bedrooms to lie down and grieve by themselves, but Ron had never particularly dealt with his emotions in that way. Instead he was used to ignoring them, he had been rifled with chores and errands recently, his desperate way to not think. The nights were the worst, when Mrs Weasley went to bed and Ron had no more chores to distract himself with. He normally watched Harry, Hermione and Ginny play Chess or Exploding Snap. Every night Harry tried to persuade him to join him but Ron just didn’t feel right playing games when his brother had just died weeks ago. 

On this particular balmy night however, he felt something shift. Ginny had gone to bed just minutes ago, which left him to watch Harry and Hermione play one of his favourite games on his own. It was when Hermione had finally beat Harry at a game that he felt himself smile. Her eyes lit up and her broad smile filled her face and he suddenly felt light. Harry’s laughter also made his body loosen, the tightness in his shoulders finally lifted. He looked at both of his best friends, laughing at Hermione’s accomplishment and felt happy. 

He had spent weeks mourning Fred, that he had started to feel like he would forever feel like he was drowning in his sorrow. But in this moment he realised what it was all for. In that moment, he couldn’t quite believe that he was sitting here, at home, with Harry and Hermione laughing over a game of Chess. 

“Let's have a go” he interrupted, his smile growing quite timid as they both turned to look at him, shock evident on their faces. 

“Alright then, who do you want to play against?” Harry quickly asked, a grin on his face. 

“Play with Harry, I don’t think I want to try my luck with you” Hermione grinned, her eyes lighting up as hers met Rons. A wave of comfort rushed over him under Hermione’s gaze. 

Ever since their kiss at the Battle, they had grown closer. Although Hermione hadn’t pushed a relationship on Ron and they hadn’t done more than the odd kiss here and there. He had a feeling she could tell Ron wasn’t in the right headspace to commit all his energy in a relationship and he was grateful but he also knew that he needed her and she needed him. They had spent their nights huddled up next to each other, Ron comforting Hermione as she battled her nightmares and Hermione being a warm comfort to Ron when he relented to his grief. 

Hermione stood up and motioned to Ron to sit at the dining table. Ron sat opposite Harry and watched as Harry resetted the board. Before Hermione wandered off, Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit across his lap. She landed on his thighs with a giggle and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. 

Harry grinned smugly at the gesture and Ron cocked his eyebrows at him. He hadn’t had many opportunities to show public displays of affection with Hermione, due to the sorrowful atmosphere at home, so he wasn’t surprised at Harry’s mocking. 

Ron looked up at Hermione and saw a red blush flooding her cheeks and down her neck. She looked down and gave Ron a bashful smile. Ron squeezed her knee in response. 

As they played, Ron felt himself ease into his normal cheery self. He had missed being good at something, wizard chess was always something he could rely on for an ego boost. As his bishop moved forward and checkmated the king, Ron grinned, puffing his chest out in pleasure. Harry huffed but looked up and found Ron smiling and couldn’t help but smile back.

Hermione chuckled at Ron’s win and gave Harry a happy glance. Both of them looked at each other in relief. This was the first time Ron had joined in weeks. She looked to her side to find Ron smiling at her, his eyes free from that gloomy shadow that had been painted there for weeks. She couldn't help herself as she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

Ron gripped Hermione’s waist in surprise as she kissed him deeply. He always thought Hermione would be the type of girl to avoid public displays of affection. She pulled back as soon as she heard Harry’s cough echo around the room. Ron snapped his gaze to Harry and gave him a stern glare but Harry laughed and pulled his chair back in response. 

“I think I’m going to go see if Ginny’s already asleep, she’s been having trouble sleeping lately” Harry announced. 

“Please spare me the details” Ron groaned. 

“Well I could just go straight to bed…” Harry replied, cocking his eyebrow up at Ron. 

“No -” Ron started, realising what Harry was implying. They normally waited until later in the night for Harry to sneak into Ginny’s room and for Hermione to sneak into Ron’s room. 

“Yeah thought so” Harry chuckled, spying the way Hermione’s cheeks blushed bright red. 

Once Harry was upstairs, Ron turned to Hermione and squeezed her thighs. 

“You want to go to bed now?” He asked her. 

She nodded, giving Ron a soft smile. Hermione didn’t move though, instead she let her eyes take in Ron’s face. His freckles, his light eyes, his full lips. She only allowed herself to look at him like this when he was fast asleep, they were still new to their intimate relationship. 

“You ok?” He asked her. 

“Yeah of course” she mumbled, bringing her hand up to trace his jaw with her thumb. “You’re great you know that right?” 

Ron watched as her eyes traveled down to his lips. He tried to ignore the sympathy embedded in her tone and instead focused on the lustful way she was looking at him. It made his skin shiver and his heart quicken. 

They had yet to do more than kiss, and even those kisses were more pecks and more chaste than he wanted. He knew he had been distracted lately, but he had secretly hoped Hermione hadn’t minded. She had still met him in his room every night and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms since the battle. He had just hoped that was enough for her right now. It was all he could manage. 

Tonight felt different however and he had a feeling Hermione felt the change too. 

He took the opportunity to pull her closer to his body and plant his lips on hers. She immediately responded in kind by kissing him deeply back. He moaned into her mouth, and the sound instantly altered something in them both. Hermione’s hand gripped stubbornly onto his shoulders and she groaned as Ron’s hands found purchase in her thighs. Their kiss turned deep and more frantic, and it was like a flame ignited in Ron’s stomach. He let his hands wander up Hermione’s sides, delving under her shirt and revelling in her soft warm skin. Hermione withered underneath Ron’s touch and he suddenly felt himself freeze. He pulled away from Hermione to look up at her. 

“Sorry, was that ok?” he asked, aware that he had never touched Hermione like that. 

He was surprised to see Hermione’s pupils wide and her mouth slightly parted. He had never really seen her like this, desire evident on her face. It made his cock twitch harshly against his shorts and he suddenly realised she could probably feel his hardness beneath her bottom. 

He twitched underneath her, but Hermione held his shoulders steady. 

“It was more than ok” She murmured, latching her mouth onto his neck and leaving wet kisses. Ron groaned at the soft, sensual act and cursed himself for not doing this sooner. Actually, he couldn’t quite believe that he had Hermione Granger on his lap in this way. This was all he had ever dreamt of for years. 

“Fuck Hermione” he groaned, unable to keep the swear at bay. 

She chuckled instead of chastising him. 

“Let's move this upstairs” he offered, desperate to get into a more comfortable position. He wanted to feel all of her, he needed to in fact. 

She groaned but unlatched herself from his neck. He pulled her out of his lap and set her down next to the dining table. Waving his wand, the chessboard packed itself away and he quickly pulled Hermione out of the kitchen and upstairs. 

Once they got to Ron’s room, Ron locked the door with his wand and cast a silencing spell. 

He turned around to find Hermione standing idly at the side of his bed. He couldn't quite believe how beautiful she looked, the moonlight casting an almost angel-like glow around her. He strolled towards her, and pulled her flush towards his chest. She tipped her head up slightly to look at him. 

“Kiss me again?” she whispered. 

Ron bent down and captured her lips with his, revelling in the soft plushness of them.. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, picking up the pace and making Ron instantly press her body closer. Her hands looped themselves around his neck and she buried them in his hair. He threaded his hands under her shirt and brushed his fingertips along her spine, causing her to shiver and moan. 

“Fuck ‘Mione” Ron groans into her mouth. 

She removes her hands from his neck and pulls him by his forearms to the bed. The back of her knees hit the mattress and with some momentum she pulled Ron with her as she fell backwards and onto his bed. Ron landed with his palms catching him from falling on top and crushing Hermione. Both of them chuckling at the sudden passion from Hermione, Ron took the opportunity to memorise her laughing, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. 

“Sometimes I can’t quite believe this” he murmured, settling himself next to her, while keeping one hand draped across her torso. He traced his fingers up and down her arm furthest from him and watched as her sun-kissed skin rippled with goosebumps. 

“What?” Hermione breathlessly asked. 

“You. Me. Us. Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming” he admitted. 

“It's real. I’m yours.” She says simply. 

He looks into her eyes and sees such utter adoration he feels like his heart may combust. 

“And I’m yours” 

Hermione lightly pushes his shoulder so that he topples onto his back and climbs up to straddle him. Taking his jaw into her hands she runs her thumb along his bottom lip. 

“I know we haven’t really talked about us and I don’t want to scare you away already but -” she starts, her jaw clenches with anxiety and Ron takes her hands in his and squeezes. 

“You’re it for me Ron” She whispers. 

Ron can’t help but be surprised by Hermione’s words. He always thought he would be the one to be more in love with her than she is with him. If the last year says anything, Hermione shouldn’t even be here with him right now. She should have never forgiven him for leaving. 

“Really?” he asks doubtfully, although his heart felt like it was ten times too big for his chest. 

“When am I ever wrong?” she grins. 

Ron laughs and leans upwards to capture her lips with his. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve not been very present with you lately” he says, leaning his head back on the pillow behind him and staring up into Hermione's chocolate eyes. 

“I think there’s been more important things to think about” Hermione replies, giving him a soft smile. 

“But that's it, there’s nothing more important than you. Not anymore...and I think Fred would be jumping up for joy with the fact that I have THE Hermione Granger straddling me in bed right now” he chuckles. 

Hermione laughs along with him and shuffles back a bit to lay her head on his chest. 

“Hermione?” Ron whispers after a few minutes, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep. 

“Mmm?” she keeps her face pressed against his chest. 

“You do realise I’ve fancied you for years right?” 

She twists her body so that she can face him. 

“I didn’t think you even realised I was a girl” she utters.

“I definitely realised you were a girl” he grins back cheekily. 

She can’t help but roll her eyes but her grin speaks volumes. 

“I’ve fancied you for years as well,” she adds, her eyes almost bashfully looking away from Ron’s. 

He grasps her chin so he can tip it towards him, making her look at him straight on. 

“You never told me” 

They had this conversation briefly before but Ron had never really asked for many details. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the inner workings of Hermione’s brain at a time when he was grieving but he felt better. He felt stronger recently and he knew it was a conversation they had to have. 

“I never told you because you were too busy all over Lavender” Hermione mutters, annoyance evident in her tense brows. 

“She is absolutely nothing compared to you. I think a part of me only went with her because I wanted to be able to push you out of my thoughts”

“Did it work?” 

“Obviously not” he answers, smiling at her in an adoring way. 

Hermione’s mind raced, like it normally did when she was anxious. Ron could see her mind reeling, he noticed these things about Hermione. How her gaze shifted to one side when she was in deep thought, how her eyebrows grew taught. 

Ron wriggled beneath her, hoping that it would snap her out of her thoughts in a less than obvious way. 

“What?” he pressed. 

“Did you really think about me when you were with her?” she asked, a quizzical tone laced her thought. 

“More than I care to admit” a blush rose of his pale cheeks. 

She pushed up from his chest abruptly and Ron panicked for a quick moment. But then she shuffled so she was straddling him again and he felt her centre press up against his cock and his thoughts went running somewhere else. 

“Did you think of me when you were…?” she asked, a braveness she never knew existed took over. 

Ron gulped, he couldn’t believe what Hermione was insinuating. Did she want him to admit to that very thought? Or was she going to hex him into next week?

He scanned her eyes and found them almost glazing over, and then her tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked her bottom lip so softly his hips jerked slightly. 

“Are you asking me if I thought of you when we kissed?” he asked nervously. He was unsure what Hermione was like when it came to being physically intimate, he knew she was a completely different person when it was just the two of them. She was softer, gentle and doting. The complete opposite of the studious, stubborn witch many thought her to be. He liked to think he helped her relax. 

She nodded bashfully. 

“I want to tell you something but you can’t tell anyone else and you can’t yell at me!” he said suddenly. 

Hermione was instantly confused. 

Ron paused for a minute, unsure whether he should actually admit to this misgiving of his. It was completely wrong of him at the time but he was hoping Hermione would see how much of an effect she had on him. 

“We were in the library once, me, you and Harry. You weren’t talking to me then but Harry made you sit down with us....you were staring at your homework like it had cursed your entire family..it was probably divination or something. Anyway, you got annoyed and you made this mind-numbing sigh.” he paused and watched as her eyes grew wide. 

“Anyway, you made this noise and you threw your head back slightly and that's when I realised I was fucked-”

She slaps his chest at his curse word but there was a bright red tinge to her cheeks and her eyes were slightly asking for him to continue. 

“- sorry, but it's true. You probably don’t remember but I literally ran out of there. Thank god I was wearing my robe because you would have definitely realised why I left….” he cocked his eyebrow at her and wasn't surprised that she caught on quickly to what he was implying. 

She smirked but looked down at his chest timidly. 

“I was going to um- you know- help myself with that little- I mean big-problem” he smirked cheekily and Hermione scoffed in a amused manner, “but I ran into Lavender and she just kinda attacked me..I remember the whole time I tried to picture it was you” 

“Did it work?” she asked and Ron was surprised and shocked to see that Hermione wasn’t chastising him for using Lavender that way. 

“It was odd, it felt wrong and I had to rip myself from Lavender and I left her there while I took care of it by myself” he admitted. 

Hermione’s blush had reached her entire face at this point and he was happy to see her look so flushed. 

“You thought of me while you -?” she left the question hanging. 

“Mastubated - yes” Ron finished for her. 

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the pleasure from her face. 

“Did you do that often?” She asked. Ron went to open his mouth, denial on the tip of his tongue but Hermione cut him off, “I don’t mind if you did, it would be condescending of me if I chastised you because of it” she admitted. She ran her hands up and under his shirt and he could tell that a sort of forwardness had overtaken Hermione’s normally shy reverence. 

“What do you mean?” Ron asked gobsmacked. 

She smirked at him but continued to run her hands up and down his chest, her eyes glazing over. 

“I mean It wouldn’t be fair for me to tell you off if you mastubated to me often becuase I did it too” she didn’t look at him while she admitted it but she didn't seem embarrassed now. 

“What?” Ron asked, still gobsmacked. 

This time she looked up and was pleasantly surprised to find Ron so shocked his ears had gone pink. She also felt his hardness beneath her twitch and she smiled. 

“Yes Ron - believe it or not girls also mastubate” she said in her normal Hermione voice. 

“I know that!” he scoffed, “ I mean, I didn’t realise you did - or - at least- you thought of me?” He asked, disbelief evident in his wide eyes. 

“I’ve only ever thought of you” 

“Fuck Mione” Ron breathed heavily, his hands had itched to feel Hermione’s thighs for ages now so he confidently gripped them and groaned heavily with desire. 

“Are you really saying that while I was probably snoring my head off in my bed at Hogwarts you were just doors away in your own dorm, wanking off to me?” 

Hermione laughed but nodded. 

“Fucking hell” 

She didn’t chastise him for swearing this time. 

“We could have just wanked each other off if we were just thinking of each other this whole time” his thoughts had spoken out loud and he worriedly looked at Hermione to hope he hadn't said too much. 

“Shame - it would have been fun” she said instead, her eyes watching her fingers as they traced a line from his torso up to his chest. She had pulled his shirt up a few minutes ago but Ron had been too distracted by the conversation to think much about it. 

This time he shivered under her touch. 

She leant down to leave wet small kisses on his stomach and his hips jerked a bit more abruptly this time. 

“We could help each other now?” she asked, her voice soft and sensual. 

Ron thought he was dreaming. 

“You want to wank each other off now?” he asked for clarification. 

She chucked, “Yes Ron - unless you’re not ready for that?” her touches became softer, more caring and less sensual. He knew she was unsure about his mental state regarding his grieving, he had been out of sorts for the last few weeks. 

“I think I need some stress relief actually,” he smirked. 

She rolled her eyes at him again. 

“Is it bad to admit that I actually wanked off to you the other night?” he grinned cheekily. 

“Ron!” she playfully smacked his chest lightly. 

“What?” he grinned. 

“You could have asked me for help” she retorted back playfully. 

He liked this side of Hermione. 

“Oh could I now? Well Miss Granger, I have been itching to touch you all night” He cooed, smoothing his palms along her thighs and making her shiver. 

Suddenly, Ron’s arms were wrapped around Hermione’s waist and he was pulling her towards him as he swivelled and planted her beneath him on his bed. 

Hermione gasped at the sudden change in position but quickly recovered as she felt Ron’s lips press against her throat. 

As he left hot wet kisses up and down her throat and along her collar bone, Ron let his hands wander. His skin tingled with anticipation as he smoothed them along her curves, up and underneath her tshirt and edging the wire of her bra. He broke free from her skin to look up at her for consent. Hermione gave him an eager nod and felt her skin prickle with goosebumps as his fingers reached under her br and cupped her breasts fully. Ron was in heaven. He had always imagined feeling Hermione this way, her skin on his skin, he wanted more. He tweaked a nipple causing her to jolt underneath him and the deep breathy sigh that escaped her lips made Ron’s eyes roll back in pleasure. 

“Please Ron” Hermione pleaded. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back onto her pillow. She was absentmindedly biting her lip and Ron was once again reminding himself that this was real. 

He wasn’t quite sure what she was pleading for, so he continued to cup her breasts, kneading them gently. 

“Ron, more” she breathed heavily. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked. 

She opened her eyes at his question, a hint of nervousness was evident in her expression but it quickly changed to the usual brave head-strong look she got when she was focused. 

Ron watched as her hands reached down towards the buttons on her jeans. She hastily made work of undoing them and before Ron knew it he was helping her pull them off. 

Left in just her T-shirt and a pair of blue lace knickers, Ron again was flummoxed. 

“Fucking hell Mione, you’re beautiful” 

His eyes raked up and down her body shamelessly, his cock twitching in his jeans. 

“You’re turn” she whispered, before nodding towards his own jeans. 

He quickly leaned back and pushed his hips up, wiggling his jeans off. He instantly turned to his side and looked back at Hermione, her pupils were blown and she was biting her lip again. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

She chuckled a bit nervously but nodded. 

Ron took his time touching Hermione’s body, Her arms, her torso underneath her t-shirt, her hips and finally her thighs. His hands smoothed along the insides of her legs until he reached the hem of her knickers. Hermione wriggled slightly and Ron’s lips curled up in amusement. 

“How are you so sexy?” he whispered, noticing how her blush grew across her cheeks. 

“You really think so? I’ve always thought I was too bookish to be sexy” she murmured quietly. 

“Merlin no, you’re perfect” he whispered before letting his lips kiss her collarbone again as his fingers worked their way underneath the fabric to touch her wet centre.  
Ron wasn’t really sure on what to do but he had heard snippets from his brothers and had seen a fair few explicit magazine’s. So he let his fingers explore, pressing against her heat and trying to find the sweet spot he had heard about. 

“Yes there!” Hermione gasped, her body going rigged. 

He kept his finger at the little nub he found, pressing softly and then deciding to rub as he found Hermione wriggle more. He listened and watched Hermione’s body as he explored with his fingers. He was hypnotized. She was beautiful and he suddenly wanted to make Hermione feel this way forever. 

He could sense Hermione’s orgasman was getting closer but he wanted to try something else before she came. He slid his finger through her folds and gently pushed it in. He quickly glanced at her to make sure she was ok. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open. 

“Is this ok?” 

“Wow, um, that definitely feels different than when I do it” she admitted sheepishly. 

She had such a pink glow to her face he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Is that a good thing?” he asked. 

“Definitely...please keep going” she panted, letting her body relax again under him. 

He continued pushing his finger in and out of her, curling it upwards and once again finding a spot Hermione seemed to enjoy. She was beginning to grow vocal and he relished in her moans and sighs. 

His cock was beginning to grow so hard he was afraid he would cum just by watching her. 

He decided to give something he saw in a magazine a go, he kept his fingers curled inside her, pushing in and out while moving his thumb to her nub. Suddenly, Hermione gasped so loud he had thought he hurt her, but he looked up and found her writhing underneath him, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Not soon after, she came so gloriously, he was transfixed. 

“Wow” she breathed out heavily. A small smile playing on her lips. 

Ron removed his hands and kissed his way up her throat before finding her lips. The kisses grew deeper before Hermione broke away, claiming she needed to catch her breath. 

“Was that ok?”

“That was better than ok” Hermione grinned, bringing her hands up to his cheeks. 

“I can improve, I’ve never done that before” he admitted, feeling rather silly. 

“Merlin, if you improve I don’t know what's going to become of me, I’ll turn into a puddle” she joked, her eyes twickling with the post-organsm high. 

He grinned before planting a sweet kiss to her lips.

Hermione, then pushed her palms against his chest to make him fall down next to her. 

“Your turn” she smirked. 

She was excited and he was once again confused. He never would have thought someone would be excited to pleasure him, least of all a one Hermione Granger. 

Her hands trailed their way down towards the waistband of his boxers, she dipped her palm underneath them and found his already- hard erection. He let out a deep sigh as her hand clasped around his length. 

“I don’t really know what to do…” she confessed, her cheeks still bright pink. 

Ron pulled down his boxers to give her more room and grasped Hermione's hand. He squeezed slightly, showing Hermione the correct pressure.

“Move your hand up and down like this” he showed her with his own hand. 

He looked up to find Hermione looked bashfully down at his length, her eyes wide and shocked. He hoped it was a good type of shock. He knew he was on the bigger side but he still hoped she wasn't disappointed. 

“Um, you’re a lot bigger than I imagined” she whispered, her hands working their magic and leaving Ron to sigh in pleasure. 

“You’ve imagined it?” he asked. He was a bit distracted by the picture of Hermione, laying down next to him, hand on his cock. 

She finally looked up at him, her hair tumbling in front of her eyes. He took a curl and tucked it behind her ear all while trying to keep his composure by not coming in the first few minutes. 

“Obviously” she grinned cheekily. 

He chuckled but was quickly hushed as Hermione picked up her pace and decided to explore with her other hand, cupping his balls and making Ron squirm. 

“Fucking hell Hermione” he grunted. 

She pressed her breasts up against his torso as she continued to stroke him, deciding to also leave kisses on Ron’s collarbone and neck. 

“Mione, I’m not going to last long if you do that” Ron revealed. 

He could feel her smile on his skin, before leaving one more kiss, sucking hard and probably leaving a nice red mark on his neck. 

After her lips left his neck, he moaned out Hermione’s name, warning her about his release before he came. 

He spilled onto her hand but she didn’t seem to mind, instead she quickly grabbed her wand and murmured a cleaning spell. Then she went right back to her place by Ron’s side, leaning her head on his chest and looking up at him. 

“Was that ok?” She asked this time. 

“More than ok” he answered.


End file.
